Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock-up clutch control device for a vehicle that carries out a cooperative control of a lock-up release control and a transmission control during an accelerator depression operation from a state of coasting.
Background Information
Conventionally, a slip control device executes slip control of a lock-up clutch in order to prevent vibration when depressing the accelerator pedal from a lock-up engaged state in an automatic transmission vehicle equipped with a torque converter (refer to, for example, the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 8 (1998)-233098).